


Beyond the Veil

by EchoPhoenix



Series: Mysterio x Reader One Shots [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Can be either Fem/Male reader!!, F/M, M/M, and changes his mood on a DIME, and hes a bit of an ass but hey whats new bb, basically mysterio has emotional issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoPhoenix/pseuds/EchoPhoenix
Summary: A tall man stood in the middle of the chaos of drones. Clad in a suit that would usually be worn for special effects, his face encased in what looked to be a gold-fish bowl while two more drones illuminated his face with blue light, evidently projecting it somewhere. The man was yelling, his voice trembling so that if you didn’t have your gaze fixed upon him you’d think that he were in grave peril. Swiftly, realisation dawned on you.It was all an act.A perfectly orchestrated, beautiful art of manipulation.





	Beyond the Veil

The cold air caressed your skin, sending goose-pimples up your arms and a delightful tingle down your spine. It was the celebration of lights as rivers of shimmering diamonds and jewels seemed to run through the street, illuminating the sins of man. They reflected what may have been seen were it not for the thick layer of smog that lay upon Prague.

You had expected it to be an average night, simply preparing to watch the droves of tourists be conned out of their money for something as simple as a falsetto-glass light.

That was, however, until a chorus of screams began: a dreadful symphony for the damned.

You leaned forward from where you perched alongside the many gargoyles, mimicking their hunched over form as you surveyed the chaos swiftly unfolding below you. 

A huge beast, formed from the depths of hell itself was raving around the celebration. It’s fire seemed to dwarf the stars themselves as a cacophony of chaos followed in its wake. You continued leaning forward; if a gust of wind came along you would fall as swiftly as a tower of playing cards. 

Though, soon wind was the least of your problems. You saw out of your peripherals a huge object fly at you. You squeezed your eyes shut, bracing for the inevitable impact that would tear you from this world far too quickly. But, to your immense surprise, such impact was much smaller than you had prepared for.

You were suddenly flying through the air, your hands grasping on anything you possibly could: something, anything for a foothold. You were plummeting downwards while you held onto a small, mechanical objects that, apparently, couldn’t hold your weight. The sound of wind rushing in your ears was only overcome by the immense whirring emitted by the object in question.

You hit the ground with a deafening crunch. You sat up after a few short seconds, rubbing the base of your spine which now throbbed painfully. You slowly opened your eyes, expecting to see the monster ravaging the street just beside you. Through your lashes you made out no monster, no carnage, just a small army of drones humming through the air.

Your eyebrows creased in a frown as you slowly stood up. The street seemed almost untouched. 

Almost being the key word.

A tall man stood in the middle of the chaos of drones. Clad in a suit that would usually be worn for special effects, his face encased in what looked to be a gold-fish bowl while two more drones illuminated his face with blue light, evidently projecting it somewhere. The man was yelling, his voice trembling so that if you didn’t have your gaze fixed upon him you’d think that he were in grave peril. Swiftly, realisation dawned on you. 

It was all an act.

A perfectly orchestrated, beautiful art of manipulation. These monsters, these Elementals, as the news media had dubbed them, were simply pixels and organic sounds put together for such a desired effect that one may get in the cinema. This man, whoever he was, was profiting off the fear of innocent people: people who just wanted to celebrate the stars as they winked in the sky.

Such a fury that you hadn’t felt in a long time began coursing through your veins, keeping you alive just as much as oxygen. You began to advance on the man who had his back turned, blissfully unaware of the hurricane set directly at him.

“Run, Peter!” He sounded positively adamant. “I’ll take care of this!” 

With that, he waved his hand and the drones dropped their magnetic lights. The man took a brief sigh of relief, removing the glass orb that haloed his face. He rolled his head on his neck, just as one does after doing a particularly taxing task before you raised your fist and hit him in the head.

You sent him sprawling to the floor, curses flooding from his mouth as if a dam had broken. You clutched at your dominant hand, rubbing it as a stream of expletives escaped from between your lips. You were positively sure that the crack you’d heard when your fist collided with this mysterious man’s cheek was that of your own knuckles breaking.

“What the fuck?!” The man swiftly regained his footing. He watched you with eyes drowned in madness. “What are’re you doing here?”

You took a step back as he advanced at you but were horrified to feel the cold sting of metal against your back as one of his drones blocked your escape route. You grimaced as this man invaded your personal space. 

“Answer me.” His voice was low with an element that reminded you of cement being mixed. His eyes flashed with something akin to respect as you tilted your chin up at him, finally meeting his gaze.

His sapphire eyes dragged you in, making you briefly forget the chaos surrounding you. His straight nose was framed by magnificent cheekbones. His jaw were coated in a soft dusting of hair which only continued to accent his thick lips. But those eyes. If they were drowned in madness, you were swimming in it.

“Didn’t you hear me?” He growled, his eyes flashing, dragging you in like a black hole, deeper and deeper and dee-

“You’re Mysterio,” You gasped, your eyes flitting wide with surprise.

The man raised his hand and suddenly you felt a cold barrel at the back of your skull. Your heart started beating molten adrenaline through your veins. Your chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Answer. My. Question.” He repeated, his breath on on your ear.

“I fell! A drone- it hit me and I fell into this-” You gestured widely around at the gestating illusion moving like a wave. “You faked it all, didn’t you?” You asked, finally returning your gaze back to Mysterio’s. 

“Quick to catch on,” He began pacing around you. “The illusion should continue, however, even if one passes the boundaries of the machines.” A finger came up to caress a strand of hair framing your face. “And yet, here you are.”

You had to swiftly accept the whiplash his mood had given you. One moment he looked as if he were going to murder you and the next his hot breath was a hairs breath away from your ear. You remained vigilant, however, of the muzzle of the gun placed at the crown of your head.

“How?” Mysterio asked, finally stopping in front of you. The sounds of screaming became distant, forgettable, even, under his intense scrutiny. He watched you like you were a puzzle he designed to complete. When you didn’t reply immediately he waved his hand and the gun pressed further into your hair. “How?”

“I’m a tech student- I work on animation in film.” You stuttered quickly. 

“Oh? Well tell me…” He was so close that you had to tilt your face upwards to continue to meet his dizzying gaze. “Can we improve?” His lips wrapped around the last word sinuously. How could someone make such an ordinary word sound like even devils would blush at it.

“Well, I-” You tried desperately to think of a way out of this situation with your brains firmly where they had started. “Some of the animation could be- be smoother?” You finally vocalized, watching the volatile man in front of you with a wary gaze.

“Could we now?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“I believe so… yes,” Your voice grew steadily stronger with each word spoken.

“Well, in that case-” He waved his hand and the muzzle of the gun suddenly retracted- “May I be so forward in offering you a position.”

“A position?” You asked, it was your turn to frown now, your brows knitting together in confusion.

“Yes: join my team if you really think we have so much to improve on.” He was enjoying this, the taunting of you. How his eyes twinkled with a mischief far too boyish for your liking. “Unless you want me to… how do I put this,” He tapped his chin in foe-thought, “Dispose of you.”

You stomach dropped with an unpleasant lurch. 

“Think it over, I’m sure you’ll make the right decision.” Mysterio even had the audacity to wink.

“But- I-” You stuttered, your mind blank from all cognitive thought.

“Quentin?! Quentin are you there?!” A young, pubescent voice called from his earpiece.

“Ah, sorry, darling.” He smiled, certainly not sorry at all. “That’s my que to go.”

He stepped on a drone, his eyes never leaving yours.

“I’ll come for your answer tomorrow.”

With that, Mysterio (Quentin?) left and your life would never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this then follow me on tumblr @ https://its-negans-lucille.tumblr.com/
> 
> All comments, kudos and likes are appreciated!! thank you for reading!


End file.
